


Warm Welcome

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Farren x Fenris [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fenris (Dragon Age) Smut, Vaginal Sex, Welcome Home Sex, deeeeeeeeep cock, don't catch a cold, rough passionate sex, witherstalk definitely required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: Farren Hawke returns home. It's late, she's wet and cold and all she wants is Fenris. Lucky for her, she's all he wants too.
Relationships: Fenris & Female Hawke, Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Series: Farren x Fenris [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729405
Comments: 22
Kudos: 87





	Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to all of you who were hoping my next post would be Space Trash. I needed a break from the slow burn to write some smut! 
> 
> This is my first story with my Hawke, Farren. Enjoy!

Farren climbed the stairs to the mansion wearily. It was well past midnight and she’d been traveling all day. The worst part was that she didn’t even have far to travel. They had been slowed by the incessant rain that had been falling the last two days. The roads were absolute shit. The food was shit. Not having Fenris to travel with was  _ complete _ shit. 

She’d said goodnight to Anders and Varric then parted ways. Without thinking, her feet took her to Fenris’s mansion instead of her estate. She pat down all of her pockets, trying to find her key. With a frustrated growl, she slid her backpack down her arm and around to her front so that she could rifle through it. 

Unlocking the door, she shoved her shoulder against it and stepped inside. Immediately, she dropped her pack by the door and pushed it closed. It was typically cold in the mansion but certainly not worse than outside. As she passed through the dark rooms toward the massive hearth in the main hall she could feel it growing warmer. 

Her slow gait was quiet. Quiet enough that he didn’t hear her. Once Farren realized this, it was over for poor Fenris. He was sitting on a low, plush lounge set off to the side of the great hearth that filled even the massive, stone-walled room with heat and light. 

Coming to a stop behind him, she quickly leaned over and wrapped her wet arms around him, burying her cold face against his neck. Her wet hair clung to his skin.

“Fasta vass!” He shouted, shooting to his feet. The gauntlet he’d been polishing flew into the air. Farren bent further over the back of the couch and caught it, laughing. He turned to her, wiping the dampness from his neck and shoulder. “What is the  _ matter _ with you.” He growled. 

The light flickered in his emerald eyes and she was reminded why most people found him intimidating. But not Farren Hawke. 

“You should have taken off those wet clothes the moment you got into the house.” His voice was angry, but the barely perceptible grin on his lips told another story completely. 

“Should I have?” She challenged, dropping the gauntlet onto the couch as she watched him stalk his way around it toward her. 

“Yes. Now I’m going to have to warm you up so you don’t catch a cold. It might take a while. Hours even. What will I get in return for taking time out of my night to nurse you back to health?” He was standing so close she could smell that he’d been using her soap while she was gone. 

She reached out and hooked her finger over the band of his pants, jerking him toward her. Fenris continued to stare down at her, stern and disappointed. She stood on her tiptoes and moved as if to kiss him. Instead, she slid her cheek against his, her hand sliding through his hair to push it off of his ear. Her lips brushed against his ear as she whispered. 

“How about I promise you’ll get at least one earth-shattering orgasm tonight?” She was surprised at his control when she pulled back to look at him. He still looked angry. “What if I sweeten the deal?” 

His left eyebrow lifted in assent. “What if I also promised that you would be buried in my tight, hot cunt when you came?” She whispered against his lips as she brushed her nose against his. “Milking that amazing cock like a-”

Fenris’s mouth slammed into hers for a kiss so desperate it took her breath away. Her hand tightened in his hair, keeping him in a kiss that he wasn’t trying to escape from. “I fucking missed you.” She gasped out before engaging again. The next time she came up for air, she pinched his lower lip with her teeth and pulled. 

“Festis bei umo canavarum.” He growled, tugging his lip free. He bent down and threw her over his shoulder. With a yelp of surprise, she grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt to anchor herself. 

“Don’t you dare drop me!” Farren shouted, swatting at his back. 

A sharp slap to the ass made her yelp again. “I would never.” He said, the rumble of his voice sending shivers down her spine to her already wet core. If rich, crimson wine had a voice, it would be Fenris’s voice. She could listen to it forever. If she was lucky, it would be the last thing she would ever hear in this world. 

“What did you say?” She demanded, ceasing her struggles. He carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. Their bedroom. 

“If we survive until the morning I’ll tell you.” He promised, slamming the door behind him. Fenris turned before setting her on her feet. Immediately, he pushed her against the door and captured her mouth. His hands worked to remove her leather armor, tossing the pieces aside. 

His tongue pushed past her teeth as hands moved to cup her breasts, then seek higher for the V in her shirt. One hand gripped each side and he pulled, ripping it down the front. 

His fingers were immediately drawn to her skin. His left slid around her side to the small of her back. His right traveled back to her breast, taking it in hand and squeezing until she groaned against his mouth. Farren pulled at the ruins of her shirt, trying to get it down her arms and off. All of her squirming did nothing but stoke the fire burning through his veins. 

He lifted her again, hands gripping her ass tightly as she wrapped her legs around him. She broke the kiss to nip at the tip of his ear. In response, he fairly tossed her to the bed, immediately pushing her onto her back. His hands gripped her leather pants and pulled, peeling them down her legs. Her smalls got the same treatment, tossed aside without thought.

She watched him eagerly, biting her lower lip as he tore off his own clothes. She hummed in appreciation as his chest was bared to her. The white lines were a lovely contrast to the ridges of his muscles. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” She told him when he stood from removing his pants, proud cock bobbing against his stomach, long and thick. Her voice was breathy with need. 

“So are you.” He growled while lowering himself, kissing her stomach as his hands slid over her sides to her breasts again. He drew them together as he kissed up her still chilled skin to take one pert nipple into his mouth. He bit and tugged until she moaned. Then, he tugged a little bit harder. 

Her hand flew to the back of his head, his stark white hair clenched in her fist. “Fenris!” She gasped, back arching to relieve the pressure. He let her nipple go and kissed up to her mouth. 

“On your stomach.” He rumbled against her lips before lifting himself back off of her. Farren couldn’t help but grin with excitement as she rolled onto her stomach and positioned herself at the center of the bed. Fenris grabbed one of the pillows as he straddled her legs. He slid one hand under her stomach and lifted to push the pillow beneath her hips. Before he released her, his hand slid lower to tease between her lips. 

His deft fingers drew lazy circles around her clit. The pads rocking over her pearl made her grip the blankets and push back against him. She could feel the steel rod of his cock against the back of her thighs. He laid his body over her back, his skin warming her like a fire. 

“Fenris!” His name spilled from her lips again but this time in a needy whimper. His hand slipped from between her thighs. He palmed the round cheeks of her ass and gripped them, pulling them up and apart to catch a glimpse of her wet cunt. 

He released one, white prints from his tight grip brilliant against the rosy skin. He wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking slowly as he enjoyed the sight of her. She shifted beneath him again and he was reminded of their urgency. 

Her arousal was so acute he was able to bury himself in one quick stroke. He thought she might have cried out his name again, but she’d buried her face against a pillow. Both of her legs came up, calves shaking as they pressed against the back of his thighs. He wrapped his now free hand around one of her ankles, his torso twisting. Fenris kept a tight grip on her hip, keeping her ass thrust into the air with the help of the pillow.

Farren could feel his hand around her ankle, squeezing slightly each time he thrust into her. His pace and angle were delicious, hitting the sensitive spot just inside her cunt. But he wasn’t hitting the spot she wanted. The one that sent deep, resonating waves of pleasure up her spine.

“Deeper, Fen.” She ordered instead of pleaded. There would be no doubt she wanted  _ all  _ of him. 

“Gladly.” He rumbled, the very sound of his voice making her clench around him as he pulled out of her completely. He released her ankle and raised his knee, pushing between her thighs. He gripped her hips and flipped her onto her back, tugging the pillow out from underneath her. One leg was still trapped between his. He brought her left leg up and across his chest so that her bent knee was just under his left pec, her ankle under his right. 

He leaned over her, folding her pliable body. With her other leg trapped beneath him, her aching cunt was left completely exposed. It was only a matter of a quick adjustment and he was pressed against her entrance. With a swift thrust, he was buried to the hilt. 

Fenris planted his hands on either side of her shoulders, her leg pressed between them. His hair hung down around his face, his emerald eyes intense and focused. On her. 

“Yes, Fen! Like that.” She moaned, her hands gripping his upper arms. He started to thrust slowly and she could feel the muscles of his thighs shifting. With each thrust, he pulled out of her almost completely before sinking back in quickly. She could feel the head of his cock hit the back of her cunt, sending the shocks of pleasure that she’d been seeking through her. 

“Do you like this?” He growled, eyes flashing. She nodded quickly with an affirmative hum. “So, you don’t want me to go faster?” Farren whimpered and her fingers dug into his arms. His muscles were tight from the strain of holding himself over her. 

He grinned, picking up his pace but only slightly. “You do. You want me to fuck you, don’t you?  _ Pound _ you with my cock.” His voice was getting lower and rougher. How was that even possible? He slammed into her, making her cry out and dig her nails into his flesh. 

Fenris lowered himself a bit more. “Do you have your witherstalk?” He asked, slamming into her again. 

“Yes!” She cried out at the thrust. “I do. Do you want-” He pounded into her again, making her cry out before she could finish her sentence. 

“I do. I will.” He confirmed. He couldn’t help himself anymore. He couldn’t tease with the slow withdrawals. He  _ needed  _ her. “I’m going to come so deep inside of you no man will ever satisfy you again.” 

That was probably as close as she would ever get to hear him claim her or say he loved her. That was also probably as close as he could or would get to loving a mage. Whatever this was worked for him. It worked for her too, for the time being. She didn’t know how long she would be able to stand loving a man who would never love her in return. 

For this moment, with his cock filling her over and over, she was just fine with their arrangement. He knew exactly what to do to her. He had almost from the start. He despised magic, but he sure didn’t mind working it on her. 

“Your cock feels so good.” She gasped, readjusting her hands so that she could drag her nails down his back. She felt him arch into her, his thrust erratic at her words. “I’m so close-so close.” She told him between pants. 

He rose back to his knees, straightening her leg and resting her calf on his shoulder. He gripped her lower thigh with both hands, using it to haul her against him with each thrust. The slap of flesh echoed through the stone room along with their grunts and moans of pleasure. 

“The best cock you’ve ever had?” He asked roughly, biting into the flesh of her calf. Her leg straightened and she cried out. 

“Yes! Fuck, yes.” Her lack of hesitation seemed to embolden him further. 

“Good.” He growled. “Do you know how exquisite it feels when you come undone around my thick cock, knowing that  _ I _ brought you to such levels of fulfillment?” 

Farren couldn’t focus on his words. She was too busy teetering on the edge of release. His hand rested on her pelvis, thumb seeking between her slick folds to rub against her clit. He knew that would unravel her. 

Most of the time, her eyes closed of their own volition, letting her enjoy her release with her other senses. She couldn’t this time. She couldn’t break away from the intensity in his eyes. “Fuck!” She cried as she started to spasm around him. Her hand flew to his hair and drew it into a fist. She slid her leg off of his shoulder and pulled his head down until their foreheads connected with a dull thump. 

Fenris continued to hammer into her. She could feel his muscles flexing and rolling under her hand as she gripped his backside, pulling him into her. Her gaze never wavered as her release washed over her, rippling from her core. 

“Fenris.” She managed to get out his name between pants. It wasn’t a plea or a demand. It was an invitation. 

“Far-” He didn’t finish her name before he descended on her for a crushing kiss. Her nails dug into his scalp and flesh when he slammed home and froze there. Then, feeling his cock twitch and pulse against the deepest part of her cunt, she came again. It suddenly swelled up and pushed all the air from her lungs as she exploded. 

She’d heard from the ladies of the night in Lowtown that some women could release again shortly after their first. Isabelle had offered to show her. It took ‘great skill and finesse’ she’d said. 

Or a perfect cock and the knowledge of how to use it. She broke the kiss with a scream that contained his name somewhere in it. His head fell to her shoulder with a ragged groan. He pulled out and slammed back in, prolonging their pleasure with one last burst. 

Like a passing storm, everything was calm again. The only sound in the room was their panting. She let go of his hair, though a few strands had been ripped out and stayed between her fingers. She swallowed hard and then muttered “wow.”

She heard him chuckle against her skin as his lips lazily moved up the slim column of her throat. She adored even the smallest amount of laughter that came from him. “How about-mmmm-” She had to stop when he rolled his hips against hers. “How about I take a bath then we go again?” She proposed. 

“How about-” He nipped the lobe of her ear. “How about  _ we _ take a bath  _ and _ go again?”

“You really know how to give a girl a welcome.” Farren laughed, letting it roll out of her. “I’m pretty sure I won’t catch a cold now. I’m quite...comfortable.” 

“Well,” He rolled off of her and got off the bed. Fenris offered his hand and then tugged her up and against him. One hand moved to the small of her back, the other brushing her hair back from her ear so that he could whisper into it. “We’d best make sure.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I just adore hearing from you, so let me know what you thought! If everyone likes it, I might write some more for these two!
> 
> Festis bei umo canavarum = You will be the death of me


End file.
